My Lovely Leader
by Arisa Tsukiyomi
Summary: Mikan adalah anggota organisasi di sekolahnya. Ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap ketua organisasi, yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Dia pun mendukung perasaan ketua itu ke perempuan yang bukan dirinya. Apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Bagimana akhir kisah Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

A-tan bikin fic baruu.. XD

Kali ini judulnya "My Lovely Leader"

cerita tentang sebuah perasaan yang terlarang, karena ditujukan ke orang yang nggak tepat..

Oke, Let's go!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

My Lovely Leader © Athena Phantomhive

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Chapter 1

Maitsuki

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Aku sedikit kesal, karena aku sedang bermimpi indah. Kebiasaan burukku saat pagi hari, aku selalu terdiam sebentar memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan kamarku sebelum bangkit dan mulai beraktivitas. Kutatap kamarku yang boleh bilang cukup mewah. Dekorasi berwarna orange ada diseluruh kamarku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit disana, aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku, seragam Alice Academy. Seragam berupa blazer dan rok biru kotak-kotak kini telah melekat di tubuhku. Rambut brunette ku hanya kugerai biasa, untuk hiasan, aku menambahkan jepit bintang berwarna biru dengan gambar sayap kecil berwarna perak ditengahnya. Japt rambut itu bagaikan ciri khasku. Setiap hari aku selalu memakainya. Bahkan sewaktu aku tidak memakai jepit itu, sahabatku berkata "Kamu bukan Mikan, Mikan selalu memakai jepit bintang berwarna biru,". Setelah selesai bercermin dan memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Oh, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Umurku 14 dan aku duduk di kelas 2B Junior High Division Alice Academy. Aku anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Kakakku bernama Tsubasa Andou. Umurnya 24 tahun. Ia menikah dengan teman kecilnya, Misaki Harada, atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Misaki Andou. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, kenapa nama keluargaku berbeda dengan nama keluarga kakakku? Jawabannya, karena Sakura adalah nama keluarga ibuku sebelum menikah. Orangtuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat aku berusia 5 tahun. Aku diambil oleh keluarga ibuku sementara Tsubasa-nii diambil oleh keluarga ayah. Saat aku berusia 10 tahun, Tsubasa-nii bekerja dan akhirnya mempunyai rumah sendiri, ia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya agar tidak merepotkan kakekku. Namun aku tidak mau melepas nama keluarga dari kakekku. "Aku hanya mau merubah nama keluargaku lagi saat aku menikah nanti, dengan orang yang paling kucintai," itu alasan yang selalu kulontarkan pada Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee. Mereka selalu memintaku untuk merubah nama keluargaku mengikuti mereka. Namun aku tetap teguh dengan pendirianku.

Oke, cukup tentangku. Sekarang aku sedang sarapan diruang makan bersama Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee. Rumah mereka bisa dibilang lumayan (sangat) megah. Usaha yang dirintis Tsubasa-nii sangat sukses. Terbukti dari rumah ini, mobil yang berderet di garasi, sampai aku yang sekolah di Alice Academy.

Alice Academy, adalah sekolah yang sangat mewah. Terdiri dari bangunan untuk setiap Division, Central Town, bahkan ada hutan di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Sekolah ini diisi oleh anak-anak pengusaha yang sukses, anak pejabat, bahkan anak petinggi negeri, dan mereka semua memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Untuk mereka, ada kebanggaan sendiri jika bisa memasukan anaknya ke Alice Academy. Namun sekolah ini hanya mau menerima anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan. Alice Academy tidak menerima sogokan untuk memasukan murid ke dalamnya. Syarat masuk ke sekolah ini sebenarnya cukup mudah. Hanya perlu melalui tes seperti sekolah sekolah lainnya. Nilai minimal disini cukup besar, karena itu tidak semua orang bisa bersekolah disini.

"Mikan-chan, cepat makannya, Tsubasa sudah mau berangkat," suara Misaki-nee mengejutkanku.

"Iya Nee-chan," terburu-buru aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan berlari untuk berangkat bersama Tsubasa-nii yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya.

"Kuhitung sampai 10, kalau tidak siap kutingggal," terdengar suara Tsubasa-nii dari halaman depan.

"Huwaaa~ Nii-chan.. Tunggu!" aku segera memakai sepatuku dan berlari memasuki mobil Tsubasa-nii. Mobil itu segera melesat membawaku menuju Alice Academy.

Sesampainya kau di Academy, aku segera memasuki kelasku. Kelas 2B. Terlihat teman-temanku sedang berkumpul di meja Hotaru.

"Hotaru~" aku berlari memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, baka!" ia menembakku dengan senjata andalannya yang bernama Baka Gun.

"Mikan-chan, ohayou," sapa Anna dan Nonoko.

"Ohayou," senyumku.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

"Mikan-chan, jangan buru-buru!" tegur Nonoko.

"Nanti roti melonnya habis," aku berlari ke kantin saat istirahat siang. Aku terburu-buru karena hari ini aku ingin makan roti melon, yang cepat sekali habis saat istrahat siang.

Bruuuuk...

Aku menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depanku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depanku. Kulihat seorang pemuda bermata crimson dan berambut raven berdiri di hadapanku.

"Maaf Natsume, aku tidak melihatmu. Aku sedang buru-buru tadi. Aku ingin membeli roti melon untuk makan siang. Kau tau kan roti melon itu cepat habis. Karena itu aku buru-buru.. Bla..bla..bla.." aku mengungkapkan semua alasan.

"Iya..iya.. Cepat berdiri. Kalau mau ngomong, jangan sambil duduk," perintah Natsume. Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan rokku.

"Yang tadi maaf.." ujarku lalu melihat jam. "Huwaaa.. Sudah jam segini? Roti melonnya sudah habis.."

"Baka!" Natsume berjalan menjauhiku yang masih terdiam memikirkan roti melon.

"Hei Polka!" aku mendengar Natsume memanggilku.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali! Jangan panggil aku Polka!" jeritku saat ia melemparkan sesuatu padaku. Aku menangkapnya dan mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di tanganku.

"Itu untukmu. Kau bilang ingin roti melon kan?" sahutnya lalu berjalan menjauhiku. "Jangan lupa nanti kita ada pemeriksaan ketertiban," Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Setelah sadar, aku langsung berterima kasih padanya.

"Natsume! Arigatou!" seruku.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Hotaru POV

"Jangan lupa nanti kita ada pemeriksaan ketertiban," ujar Natsume pada si baka Mikan. Berarti hari ini kami harus membolos jam pelajaran lagi untuk memeriksa seragam dan barang bawaan siswa-siswi Junior High Division.

Ya, aku, Mikan, dan Natsume merupakan anggota Maitsuki, organisasi siswa di Academy. Organisasi ini merupakan perantara antara guru dan murid Junior High Division Alice Academy. Maitsuki berarti bulan sebagai penerang, seperti anggota Maitsuki yang menjadi teladan. Organisasi ini beranggotakan 4 orang dan diketuai oleh Natsume Hyuuga. Seketarisnya adalah Ruka Nogi, pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu membawa kelinci kemana-mana. Disini aku menjabat sebagai bendahara. Tentu saja kalian dapat menebak apa jabatan Mikan kan?

Aku menjabat sebagai bendahara karena... yaah.. kalian pasti tau kan, aku paling pandai dalam soal untung dan rugi. Karena itu, aku langsung ditunjuk sebagai bendahara tanpa melalui voting. Aku sih senang senang saja, karena aku memang suka uang. Ruka Nogi ditunjuk sebagai seketaris karena sifatnya yang lembut. Selain itu dia juga rapi dan mudah mengingat. Semua hasil pekerjaaannya memuaskan.

Sekarang tentang ketua dan wakilnya. Mereka berdua bersaing sewaktu memperebutkan kursi ketua Maitsuki. Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian pasti bingung kenapa Mikan yang seorang anak yang bisa heboh dan sering mengacau itu bisa mendapat kesempatan menjadi calon ketua Maitsuki. Jawabannya, karena semua sifat Mikan yang kalian sebutkan diatas itu merupakan sifat lamanya sewaktu di Elementary Division. Sekarang sifatnya sangat berubah, walau sifat ceria itu tetap melekat di dirinya. Mikan yang sekarang tetap ceria, bersemangat, ramah pada semua, namun bisa membaca kondisi. Kalian pasti akan kaget melihat sikapnya saat memeriksa ketertiban atau saat rapat bersama guru. Sikapnya menjadi tenang, dewasa, dan berpikir kritis. Aku juga terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya. Tapi aku tetap saja kagum dan salut akan perubahan sikapnya itu

"Hotaru.. Aku nggak jadi ke kantin deh.. Udah ada roti melonnya," ia segera membuka bungkusan roti melon yang diberikan Natsume.

"Terserah saja," aku tetap berjalan ke kantin bersama Ruka

"Kenapa nggak nemenin Mikan?" tanya Ruka padaku.

"Nggak usah. Dia bisa sendiri kok," ujarku singkat.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Normal POV

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sekarang jam pelajaran sebelum jam bebas. Artinya sekarang saatnya pemeriksaan ketertiban. Para anggota Maitsuki berkumpul di ruangannya. Ruangan Maitsuki bisa dibilang terlalu mewah untuk organisasi itu. Ruangan besar itu terbagi menjadi 3 bagian. Satu bagian untuk ruang rapat, satu bagian untuk tempat penyimpanan dokumen dan hasil sitaan murid-murid, dan satu bagian lagi untuk tempat beristirahat anggota Maitsuki. Ruangan santai ini terdiri dari sofa putih dengan bantal-bantal yang empuk, TV flat yang menggantung di dinding. AC yang selalu menyala kalau anggota Maitsuki sedang di ruangan ini, kulkas penuh dengan makanan dan snack, dapur untuk memasak, dan kamar mandi. Di depan sofa-sofa besar yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang ada di tengah ruangan, ada kapet bulat yang lebar dan mengalasi "daerah nonton TV" di ruangan itu. Banyak bantal yang bertebaran di karpet itu. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size terletak di pojok ruangan untuk beristirahat anggota Maitsuki.

Anggota Maitsuki lebih senang berada di ruangan ini saat jam bebas. Durasi 1 jam itu mereka habiskan untuk bersantai dan mengobrol di ruangan khusus mereka. Karena ruangan inilah, banyak siswa-siwi yang ingin menjadi anggota Maitsuki. Namun tentu saja, hanya yang terbaiklah yang bisa menjadi anggota.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut brunette tergerai duduk di kursinya. Wajah malaikatnya berubah menjadi serius ketika sang ketua duduk di kursinya, menandakan sebentar lagi tugas mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Nah, semua sudah siap kan?" taanya Natsume, sang ketua, disambut anggukan dari anggota lain.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan ketertiban. Barang yang melanggar peraturan harus disita. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, jangan ragu walaupun itu teman kalian!" Natsume menegaskan sementara anggota Maitsuki yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Pemeriksaan ketertiban di Alice Academy hampir sama dengan sekolah lain. Barang-barang yang disita adalah peralatan kosmetik, perhiasan berlebihan, kaus kaki longgar atau berwarna lain selain warna hitam, kaus kaki yang terlalu pendek, dan senjata tajam. Handphone tidak disita karena benda tersebut memang diperbolehkan di sekolah ini. Cukup banyak anak yang melanggar, terutama anak perempuan yang membawa perlangkapan komestik dan perhiasan berlebihan. Barang-barang yang mewah akan dikembalikan setelah ditahan selama satu bulan di ruangan Maitsuki, sementara senjata tajam diberikan ke guru untuk ditindak lanjuti.

Ruka mencatat nama-nama anak yang melanggar sementara Hotaru membawa keranjang tempat barang sitaan dikumpulkan. Mikan memeriksa anak-anak perempuan sementara Natsume memeriksa anak laki-laki.

"Sakura.. Jangan sita kosmetikku," pinta seorang anak perempuan pada Mikan

"Maaf, ini tugasku.. Aku harus menyitanya," Mikan merasa tidak enak pada anak perempuan yang memelas di depannya.

Setelah tugas mereka selesai, anggota Maitsuki beristirahat di ruangan mereka. Mikan dan Hotaru duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, Ruka memasak di dapur, sementara Natsume tidur di tempat tidur.

"Makanan siap," Ruka menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Hotaru segera pergi ke meja makan, sementara Mikan masih merapikan toples snack yang ia makan.

"Makan~" senang Mikan. Ia berlari ke meja makan. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya tersandung toples makanan yang ia letakan sembarangan di atas karpet.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Hati-hati baka!" Natsume menangkap Mikan yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Natsume melepasnya saat Mikan mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Mikan merasa wajahnya blushing saat itu juga.

"Kanapa aku merasa deg-degan?" bingung Mikan. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Ia menuju meja makan dan bergabung bersama yang lain.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

"Uwaaa~ kotak sarannya penuh," Mikan langsung berkomentar saat kotak saran dibuka. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, yang artinya saatnya anggota Maitsuki bekerja dengan kotak saran. Setiap pulang sekolah, anggota Maitsuki membuka kotak saran untuk menerima masukan dari murid-murid Junior Highr Division.

"Jangan terlalu berharap juga, biasanya cuma surat cinta kan," Hotaru menanggapi dengan dingin. Ya, anggota Maitsuki sangat terkenal di kalangan murid-murid Alice Academy. Hampir semua siswi mengincar Natsume dan Ruka, yang termasuk murid terpopuler disana. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai golongan elit Maitsuki, semakin banyaklah fans mereka. Sementara siswa Alice Academy mengincar Mikan dan Hotaru. Semua orang kenal dengan duo sahabat yang akrab ini. Mikan dengan wajah malaikatnya yang manis dan Hotaru dengan wajah dinginnya yang cantik. Melihat dua gadis ini, semua pria pasti langsung jatuh hati.

"Oke, ayo kita pilah," komando sang ketua cepat.

"Mikan.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Mikan.. Hotaru.. Hotaru.. Ruka.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Mikan.. Mikan.. Mikan.. Ruka.. Hotaru.. Ruka.. Mikan.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Natsume.. Mikan.. Ruka.. Ruka.. Hotaru.. Mikan.. Hotaru," Ruka membagi-bagi surat itu berdasarkan nama tujuan yang tertera di amplop. "Maitsuki.." ucapan Ruka terhenti pada sebuah surat beramplop putih dimana tertera nama "Maitsuki"

"Akhirnya ada yang benar-benar ngasih saran," senang Mikan melihat surat itu. Ruka segera membuka amplop surat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu para anggota Maitsuki. Selama ini, hampir seluruh surat yang masuk ke kotak saran mereka hanyalah surat cinta untuk anggota Maitsuki. Karena itu, mereka senang ketika ada surat saran yang benar-benar dikirim demi kelancaran pekerjaan mereka.

'Yth. Maitsuki, saya ingin mengusulkan, agar saat pemeriksaan ketertiban, tidak usah menyita kosmetik. Kalau kosmetik disita, semua anak perempan tidak bisa berdandan. Kalau tidak bisa berdandan, kami semua tidak bisa tampil cantik di depan Natsume-kun dan Ruka-kun'

Surat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu ternyata hanyalah surat iseng dari siswi Junior High Division. Tentu saja anggota Matsuki yang sudah berharap menjadi kecewa. Mikan yang paling semangat jadi terdiam dan murung.

"Kukira benar-benar saran," Mikan tampak sedih.

"Jangan sedih polka, lain kali pasti benar-benar ada saran yang masuk," Natsume menepuk kepala Mikan lembut. Membuat wajah malaikat Mikan memerah seketika. Mikan sendiri bingung dengan perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Mikan, wajahmu merah. Kamu sakit?" tanya Ruka.

"Nggak," jawab Mikan singkat. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Nah, karena hari ini nggak ada saran, sekarang boleh pulang," Natsume mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan di meja kerjanya.

"Aku minta dijemput dulu," Mikan mengambil HP dikantung rok birunya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada sambung, telepon pun diangkat.

"Halo.." Seseorang di seberang mengangkat telepon.

"Nii-chan, aku sudah pulang," ujar Mikan cepat.

"Maaf Mikan, Nii-chan belum bisa jemput. Misaki juga masih sibuk. Kamu bisa pulang sama temanmu dulu?" suara Tsubasa terdengar sangat buru-buru. Suara dokumen-dokumen yang diprint juga terdengar di telepon Mikan.

"Yasudah. Nii-chan kerja saja dulu. Aku pulang sama Hotaru saja," Mikan segera mengerti keadaan kakaknya yang sibuk.

"Maaf ya, Mikan," Tsubasa menutup telepon.

"Nah, Hotaru, aku pulang sama kamu ya~" Mikan langsung memasang puppy eyes-nya ke arah Hotaru.

"Hari ini nggak bisa. Aku mau pergi belanja keperluan Maitsuki ama Ruka," Hotaru menjawab.

"Aku pulangnya gimanaaa?" bingung Mikan sambil tetap memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Sama Natsume aja, dia bawa motor kok," saran Ruka.

"Natsume.." Mikan langsung menengok ke arah Natsume. Dan saat itu, Natsume sedang mengeluarkan kunci motor dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Natsume yang tidak mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Natsume, Mikan pulang sama kamu ya. Kakaknya nggak bisa jemput," jelas Ruka

"Ya sudah," Natsume langsung setuju.

Mikan mengikuti Natsume ke arah parkiran motor yang ada disamping gedung Junior High Division. Murid Alice Academy yang sudah berada di tingkat Junior High dan diatasnya memang sudah diperbolahkan membawa kendaraan bermotor. Mikan memperhatikan Natsume yang mengambil helm-nya dari rak tempat penyimpanan helm. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah motor Natsume. Setelah Natsume memakai helm dan menyalakan motor, Mikan naik ke belakangnya. Motor itupun melaju perlahan keluar dari lingkungan Alice Academy.

"Natsume, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Mikan membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tau perumahan besar disebelah Academy? Rumahku disitu," jawab Natsume.

"Kau pernah membonceng perempuan lain?" tanya Mikan lagi. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hn.." Natsume menjawab tidak jelas. Mereka pun kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya motor itu berhenti didepan rumah Mikan.

"Terimakasih ya," ujar Mikan. Natsume hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana dengan motornya. Meninggalkan Mikan dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan bersemu merah.

'Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini ya?' bingung Mikan dalam hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melupakan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

"Mikan, lihat itu," Nonoko menunjuk seorang perempuan yang bergelayut manja di lengan Natsume. Terlihat Natsume tersenyum dengan tingkah perempuan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikan.

"Lihat, dia kan Wakako Usami. Apa dia pacar Hyuuga yang baru ya? Hyuuga kan baru saja putus dari Sumire Shouda," Nonoko yang merupakan sumber informasi nomor dua dikelas Mikan mulai bercerita.

"Katanya sih Hyuuga sama Shouda putus gara-gara Shouda dekat sama Koko. Padahal Natsume sayang banget sama dia," Anna melanjutkan.

"Tapi Natsume langsung dekat lagi kan, sama Wakako?" Nonoko bertanya.

"Kalau nggak salah, dulu sih Hyuuga sama Wakako pacaran. Tapi tiba-tiba Shouda merebut Hyuuga. Akhirnya Hyuuga memutuskan Wakako dan pacaran dengan Shouda. Ternyata Shouda malah meninggalkan Hyuuga dan sekarang dekat dengan Koko. Nah, karena tau Hyuuga putus sama Shouda, akhirnya Wakako mau coba balikan sama Natsume," jelas Anna, yang merupakan sumber informasi nomor satu.

"Kayaknya sih Natsume sebentar lagi balikan sama Wakako," Nonoko menimpali.

Anna dan Nonoko terus bergosip tanpa mengetahui, sang brunette yang mereka ajak berbicara hanya menatap Natsume dan Wakako dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti pisau yang menyayat hatinya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Tapi Mikan tidak mengatahui kenapa hatinya bisa sakit saat melihat Natsume tersenyum dengan perempuan lain. Entah ia tidak menyadarinya, atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya..

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

* * *

><p>A-tan : Kita mulai acara kita! "Meet and Greet the Star!" Hari ini bintang tamu kita adalah Mikan Sakura!<p>

Mikan : Halo.. :)

A-tan : Nah, Mikan, gimana pendapatmu tentang fic ini?"

Mikan : Abal! Masa aku nggak boleh suka ama Natsume! *deathglae A-tan*

A-tan : Sabar.. sabar.. ini kan baru chapter 1..

Mikan : Ngomong-ngomong, gimana sama fic yang "Present for the Twins"?

A-tan : tetep dilanjutin kok.. cuma sementara A-tan nulis fic ini dulu.. A-tan nggak bakat bikin fic mystery.. T^T *pundung*

Mikan : Kalo misalnya gak bakat ngapain bikin?

A-tan : Yaa buat pengalaman..

Mikan : habis ini mau update fic yang mana dulu?

A-tan : Kayaknya sih fic ini dulu, satu chapter, baru "Present for the Twins" satu chapter..

Mikan : Trus kenapa disini aku ga boleh suka ama Natsume?

A-tan : Ya liat aja nanti.. kalo tau sekarang gak seru donk..

Mikan : Terserah deh *ngambek*

A-tan : yaaah.. dia ngambek.. yaudah deh, sampai sini dulu.. Review please!

.

.

.

_*Athena Fostissian Phantomhive*_


	2. Chapter 2

A-tan is back! XD

maaf lama updatenya.. (/\)

A-tan sibuk banget..

ficnya sih udah jadi, tinggal di publish..

tapi waktu buat publishnya ga ada..

maaf banget yaa..

.

* * *

><p>Sekarang kita bales Review dulu.. :D<p>

.

**Daiyaki Aoi:** Makasih udah review.. X3  
>A-tan seneng banget..<br>Apalagi di fave story sama fave author juga..  
>Makasih banyaak.. XD<br>Baru kali ini cerita A-tan difave.. :D  
>sekali lagi makasiih ya.. XD<p>

.

**Chibi Hazel NRF: **Makasih udah review.. :3  
>Kalo mau liat Natsume ngegoda Mikan, masih agak jauh..<br>tapi tetep ikutin ceritanya yaa.. :D

.

**Kiki Chiaki Aihara: **Makasih udah review.. X3  
>Maaf baru update sekarang..<br>usul di terima.. Ntar pasti ada bagian Ruka cemburu gimanaa gitu.. XD  
>liat kelanjutannya yaa..<br>pasti ada.. :D

.

**Valcross:** Makasih udah review yaa.. :D  
>Lucu? padahal A-tan niatnya bukan bikin humor..<br>tapi makasih banyak udah dibilang lucu.. A-tan memang lucu.. XD *plaaak* #lupakan  
>Di sekolah A-tan 13 tahun udah bawa motor ke sekolah.. O_O<br>tapi bawanya diem diem, jangan sampe ketauan guru.. -_-  
>seriuss.. O_Ov<br>A-tan juga bawa motor kok.. *buka aib* hehehe..  
>makanya disini A-tan tulis merekaa pada bawa motor..<br>Oke, terus baca yaa~

.

**LittleYurai: **Makasih banyak udah review.. X3  
>ini baru awal, ntar makin jauh Natsume makin OOC..<br>OOC sangat malah..  
>nyehehehehehe.. *geplaked by Natsume*<br>iya nii.. A-tan juga ga rela kalo Natsume juga senyum senyum sama Wakako.. =3=  
>Natsume kan cuma punya A-tan *plaak* m-maksudnya cuma punya Mikan..<br>ikutin terus ya, ceritanyaa~ :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

nah, makasih buat semua ya..  
>Buat yang udah ngereview, ataupun buat silent reader..<p>

kalian semua bikin A-tan semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini.. :D

Ok, happy reding all~

.

* * *

><p>Anna dan Nonoko terus bergosip tanpa mengetahui, sang brunette yang mereka ajak berbicara hanya menatap Natsume dan Wakako dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti pisau yang menyayat hatinya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Tapi Mikan tidak mengatahui kenapa hatinya bisa sakit saat melihat Natsume dengan perempuan lain. Entah ia tidak menyadarinya, atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya.<p>

.

.

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

My Lovely Leader © Athena Phantomhive

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Chapter 2

A Day with Him

.

.

Mikan POV

Hari ini hari Minggu. Yang artinya hari bersantai dan bangun siang. Yaah, paling tidak itulah yang kupikirkan sampai Misaki-nee membangunkanku dengan suaranya yang –yaah, harus kuakui –cukup merdu. Nee-chan dulu memang seorang penyanyi. Namun akhirnya ia lebih memilih menjadi designer pakaian. Itu cita-citanya dari kecil, ia pernah bercerita kepadaku. Pakaian yang berderet dilemariku juga hasil rancangannya.

"Mikan-chan, ayo bangun. Sudah jam 9 pagi," Misaki-nee mengguncangkan tubuhku yang masih berada didalam selimut.

"Ini kan hari minggu. Bangun siang nggak apa-apa kan?" aku makin bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Mataku memang masih meminta untuk terpejam selama beberapa menit.

"Nee-chan ama nii-chan mau pergi ke acara pernikahan temen nii-chan. Mikan-chan mau ikut nggak?" tanya Misaki-nee.

"Aku jaga rumah saja, aku nggak ikut," jawabku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ya sudah. Tapi tetap saja kamu harus bangun sekarang. Jangan bangun siang-siang," Misaki-nee tetap berusaha membangunkanku.

"Iyaa.. Iyaa.. Aku bangun sekarang," aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Mau ikut atau nggak?" tanya Misaki-nee saat aku berada di kamar mandi.

"Nggak. Nee-chan ama Nii-chan aja yang pergi. Aku jaga rumah," aku menjawab.

"Ya sudah. Sarapanmu ada di meja makan. Nee-chan pergi dulu ya," Misaki-nee menjelaskan. Aku lalu mendengar suara pintu kamarku ditutup, dan juga suara Tsubasa-nii yang agak berteriak. Nampaknya Tsubasa-nii ingin menyindirku.

"Imouto-ku memang pemalas!"

Setiap hari minggu aku memang malas keluar rumah, kecuali kalau Hotaru atau Tsubasa-nii mengajakku pergi bermain. Hari Minggu adalah hari bersantai, itulah mottoku. Hari ini setelah mandi dan makan, aku hanya duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Ruang tengah di rumah Tsubasa-nii mirip dengan ruangan Maitsuki. TV flat menggantung di dinding, sofa dengan bantal ditengah ruangan, dan karpet yang lebih lebar dari yang ada di ruangan Maitsuki. Yang membedakan adalah tidak adanya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Aku merasa cukup kesepian di rumah sebesar ini. Biasanya ada Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee yang menemaniku. Paling tidak, rasa sepi itu hilang ketika suara dering HP ku memecah kesunyian.

"Halo?"

"Mikan, Selasa sampai Kamis kan libur, anggota Maitsuki mau menginap di villa Ruka. Kamu HARUS ikut," Hotaru langsung memaksa tanpa jeda satupun.

"Iyaa.. Iya.. Aku ikut.." aku mengalah. Hotaru susah dibantah kalau sudah memaksa.

"Oke.." tanpa banyak bicara, Hotaru memutuskan telepon.

Setelah Hotaru memutuskan telepon, aku mulai merasa kesepian lagi. Aku mencoba untuk mengusir sepi itu dengan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil snack. Kalau tidak salah Misaki-nee menyimpan banyak snack di lemari paling atas. Dan memang benar, disana ada banyak sekali snack. Aku mengambil snack keju dan coklat, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Namun rasa sepi dan bosan itu menyerangku kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya, handphoneku berbunyi.

"Halo?" aku mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera. Pandangan mataku fokus ke TV di depanku.

"Polka? Hari ini ada waktu?" tanya seseorang yang menelepon Mikan.

"Jangan panggil aku polka atau aku akan menutup telepon ini!" ancamku. Dengan panggilan itu, aku langsung tau siapa yang meneleponku walaupun aku tidak melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera.

"Oke, Mikan, hari ini ada waktu?" tanya Natsume.

"Ada, emang kenapa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Barang keperluan Maitsuki yang kemarin Ruka beli ada yang kurang. Mereka bedua nggak mau pergi beli lagi. Kamu mau ikut belanja?" tanya Natsume tanpa basa-basi. "Berdua saja," ia menambahkan.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mottoku "Hari Minggu adalah hari bersantai" membuatku ragu untuk pergi. Namun entah kenapa hati kecilku merasa ingin sekali pergi dengannya. Hal ini membuatku benar-benar bimbang. Tapi yang membuatku heran, mengapa aku ingin sekali pergi dengannya?

"Aku ikut," jawabku akhirnya.

"Oke. Sekarang aku lagi di depan rumahmu," setelah berkata seperti itu, Natsume langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

APAAA? DI DEPAN RUMAH? Aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap sama sekali! Aku hanya memakai baju rumah biasa, yah walau itu cukup bagus untuk berpergian. Hanya ada dua pilihan, membuat Natsume menunggu sebentar, atau langsung keluar dengan pakaian seadanya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan pertama. Aku mengirim sms ke Natsume agar ia mau menunggu sebentar.

.

To: Leader_Natsume

Natsume, aku mau siap-siap sebentar. Tunggu sebentar nggak apa-apa kan?

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Natsume POV

.

From : Polka_Maitsuki

Natsume, aku mau siap-siap sebentar. Tunggu sebentar nggak apa-apa kan?

.

Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan kata 'iya' pada Mikan. Memang salahku pergi ke rumahnya tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau dia akan mau menemaniku, jawabannya adalah aku juga bingung. Dalam hati aku merasa sangat yakin kalau dia akan mau menemaniku belanja. Karena itu, menunggu selama beberapa menit bukan masalah bagiku. Lihat, sekarang ia sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia memakai pakaian casual yang –harus kuakui –cukup manis. Dan mengapa baru kusadari kalau wajahnya ternyata begitu cantik? Dia bagaikan malaikat. Rambut brunettenya yang tergerai dan tertimpa cahaya matahari tampak berkilauan. Oh, hentikan Natsume. Jangan terus menatapnya seperti itu! Kau sudah punya Wakako kan? Ayo cepat lupakan!

Triiing~

Oh, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada sms yang masuk ke handphoneku, karena dia bisa membuatku lupa pada Mikan barang sejenak. Kulihat nama pengirimnya, agar aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

From : Ruka_Maitsuki

Natsume, kalau kau jadi pergi belanja keperluan Maitsuki hari ini, tolong sekalian belikan bahan makanan untu menginap Selasa nanti. Aku tidak bisa membelinya hari ini ataupun besok. Maaf kalau merepotkan.

.

Ruka, kerjaan yang kau berikan memang merepotkan. Namun sms yang kau kirim sangat menolongku untuk menghentikan pandanganku pada Mikan. Karena itu, apa yang harus kusampaikan padamu? Terima kasih, atau keluhan?

.

To : Ruka_Maitsuki

Baikah, belanja bahan makanan dan keperluan untuk barbeque kan? Walau merepotkan, aku mau menolongmu.

PS : Terima kasih banyak untuk 'alasan-yang-tak-bisa-diungkapkan'.

.

Aku yakin sekali kalau Ruka akan kebingungan melihat sms itu. Setelah menekan tombol kirim, aku segera kembali melihat Mikan, yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingku. Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata hazzelnya yang besar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat perhatianku kembali padanya.

"Natsume, maaf menunggu. Tadi aku ganti baju dulu," jelasnya.

"Tak masalah, ayo cepat naik," aku segera menyalakan mesin motorku. Kulihat Mikan sudah duduk di belakangku. Aku segera memacu motor ke Toko Buku terdekat.

"Keperluan Maitsuki apa saja?" tanya Mikan. Tampaknya ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Kertas HVS, pulpen, spidol, buku tulis, dan peralatan untuk membuat mading," aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau balikan lagi sama Wakako?" Mikan bertanya lagi, yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Maitsuki. What the? Apa tadi yang ia tanyakan? Aku jadian lagi dengan Wakako? Polka, rasanya kaulah satu-satunya anggota Maitsuki yang ketinggalan berita. Aku sudah balikan dengan dia cukup lama. Tak berapa lama setelah aku putus dengan si rubah Shouda itu.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu putus sama Sumire?" Mikan bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa, aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat bertanya. Mikan, harusnya kau bertanya saat kita sedang berhadap-hadapan.

"Dia lebih suka sama Koko, jadi lebih baik kuputuskan saja dia," aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat.

Aku ingat dengan jelas saat Kitsuneme menceritakannya padaku, kalau Sumire itu jalan berdua dengan Kokoroyome. Awalnya aku tidak mau percaya, karena di sms, Sumire selalu baik kepadaku. Ia selalu mengatakan 'I Love You' saat kami berdua. Dia selalu memasang senyumnya saat kami bertemu. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik semua itu, ia mengkhianatiku. Seminggu setelah Kitsuneme menceritakan bahwa Sumire jalan dengan Koko, aku melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kokoroyome membonceng Sumire. Aku melihat mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah kedai minuman. Saat itu aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Setelah melihat mereka berdua, esoknya aku langsung putus dengan Sumire. Aku tidak memberitahukan alasannya. Wajahnya waktu itu tampak syok, dan terpukul. Aku memutuskan untuk segera melupakannya. Dan jujur, aku harus berterima kasih pada Wakako. Ia menemaniku saat aku terpuruk setelah kejadian itu. Ia menghiburku setiap waktu. Aku sangat menyesal telah memutuskannya dan lebih memilih Sumire. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Wakako menembakku. Tentu saja jawabanku 'iya'. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat, dan kuakui, aku sangat puas melihat wajah Sumire saat aku jalan dengan Wakako.

"Natsume?" terdengar suara memanggilku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" tanyaku pada Mikan.

"Toko bukunya sudah lewat," ia menunjuk toko buku yang kulewati kira-kira 50 meter.

Oh my.. Semoga Mikan tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah karena malu.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Mikan POV

"Toko bukunya sudah lewat," aku menunjuk toko buku yang kami lewati kira-kira 50 meter. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa saat itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Natsume melamun sampai separah itu. Untung saja dia bisa menyetir motor dengan benar walau sambil melamun.

Natsume memarkir motornya di depn toko buku. Setelah meletakan helm, ia berjalan ke dalam toko buku. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Di dalam, ia tampak sibuk mencari dan memilih keperluan Maitsuki. Sambil melihat daftar yang harus dibeli, ia berjalan ke lantai atas. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak memperhatikakanku yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Aku teringat dengan Sumire. Walau tak banyak yang tau, aku memang cukup dekat dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol dan bercerita. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Natsume, dan juga kejadian yang membuatnya putus dengan Natsume. Sumire dan Koko memang akrab, karena mereka partner di sekolah. Alice Academy memang menerapkan sitem yang cukup unik. Setiap anak mempunyai partner untuk bekerja sama dalam tugas. Lalu dari setiap pasangan digabungkan dua-dua sehingga terbentuk kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang, yang disebut dengan Group. Kalau kalian tanya siapa partnerku, jawabannya adalah orang yang sedang sibuk mencari keperluan Maitsuki di depanku ini. Ya, partnerku Natsume Hyuuga, ketua Maitsuki. Memang banyak yang kurang setuju dengan dijadikannya kami sebagai partner. Namun Narumi-sensei tetap ngotot menjadikan kami partner. Entah kenapa. Dan kalau ada yang bertanya lagi, siapa pasangan yang menjadi Group kami, aku akan menjawab dengan Hotaru dan Ruka. Ya, Group kami adalah anggota Maitsuki. Namun ini dipilih dengan adil. Group kami terbentuk saat kami kelas 1, sementara kami terpilih menjadi anggota Maitsuki saat kami kelas 2.

Sekarang kembali ke kasus Sumire. Sebenarnya, saat itu mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sumire untuk mengerjakan tugas. Di tengah jalan, Sumire mengajak Koko untuk berhenti sebentar dan membeli minum. Namun siapa sangka kalau Natsume melihat mereka berdua. Natsume yang salah paham langsung memutuskan Sumire. Tentu saja Sumire syok. Namun aku baru tau kalau Natsume langsung jadian lagi dengan Wakako.

"Polka.." panggil Natsume.

"Ya?" aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Habis ini ke supermarket sebentar ya. Kita belanja dulu untuk keperluan menginap Selasa nanti," Natsume menjelaskan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab 'iya'.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Mikan POV

Sekarang, kami berada di supermarket yang cukup besar. Natsume mengambil troli dan berjalan di sampingku. Dari wajahnya, aku yakin kalau ia tidak tau apa saja yang harus dibeli untuk acara menginap nanti.

"Yang pertama kita cari bahan makanan," ujarku padanya. Ia menengok ke arahku lalu memandangku dengan pandangan 'kau-saja-yang-cari-perlengkapan-menginap'. Aku pergi ke tempat bahan makanan dan mengambil 1 pack nugget. Lalu mengambil beberapa sayuran. Tak lupa daging ayam untuk membuat sup. Setelah semua bahan makanan kudapatkan, aku mengambil keperluan untuk barbeque. Lalu, aku pergi ke tempat peralatan mandi untuk mengambil sabun dan shampoo.

"Itu saja?" tanya Natsume.

"Kayaknya sih cukup," jawabku.

"Waah.. Lihat dua anak muda di sana," seorang ibu berbicara pada temannya sambil menunjukku dan Natsume.

"Pengantin baru ya. Mesra sekali.." balas temannya. Mereka berbicara tanpa mengetahui kalau dua orang yang mereka bicarakan –atau lebih tepatnya hanya aku –wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

Oh, please stop it! Jangan sampai Natsume melihat wajahku yang memerah karena mendengar dua ibu-ibu itu bergosip.

"Kalau sudah kita pulang saja yuk. Sudah siang," Natsume memecah keheningan di antara kita.

"Ya sudah,"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Natsume POV

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat jam di kamarku menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Aku mengambil handphoneku yang kuletakan di meja dan melihat layarnya. Terlihat 2 SMS masuk ke nomorku. Aku segera membukanya. Dua-duanya dari Wakako.

.

From : My Dear_Wakako

Natsume, bisa kita ketemu?

.

Kulihat waktu ia mengirimnya. Setengah jam yang lalu. Aku segera membuka sms yang satunya.

.

From : My Dear_Wakako

Natsume? Bisa tidak? Kalau nggak bisa besok juga nggak apa-apa

.

Waktunya baru 5 menit yang lalu. Segera aku membalas sms itu.

.

To : My Dear_Wakako

Tentu saja bisa. Kita ketemu di cafe yang biasa ya. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai disana.

.

Setelah membalas sms Wakako, aku segera mengambil jaketku yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Aku mengambil kunci motorku yang kuletakan di laci meja. Setelah memastikan kalau semuanya rapi, aku turun ke bawah untuk pamit pada okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, aku pergi sebentar," aku langsung pergi keluar rumah tanpa mendengar apa yang dikatakan okaa-san selanjutnya.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Kulihat Wakako berdiri di depan cafe. Segera saja aku menghampirinya. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Aku ingin menanyakan alasannya berwajah sedih seperti itu.

"Wakako, sudah lama?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Belum,"jawabnya.

"Nggak masuk ke dalam?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nggak. Kita ngobrol disini saja. Aku Cuma mau menyampaikan sesuatu," wajahnya tampak makin sedih.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku.. Mau kita putus.."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

so, how was it?

cliffhanger? *bener kan tulisannya gitu?*

kayaknya chapter ini cuma penjelasan tentang hubungan Natsume sama Wakako ya?

hayooo.. ada apa sama si Wakako?

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..

Ada jawabannya disana..

hehehehe..

o ya, gimana adegan Natsume ama Mikan belanja bareng?

so sweet ya, kayak penganten baru.. XD *geplaked by Mikan*

A-tan pernah lho~ belanja berdua kayak gitu.. XD *pamer*

trus trus trus, kayaknya fic ini agak panjang deh, tapi ga lebih dari 10 chapter kok.. *mungkin*

A-tan nggak bisa janji fic ini nyampe chapter berapa.. T^T

karena ide A-tan tiba tiba dateng dan pergi..

kadang ada ide bagus, trus besoknya lupa.. T_T

Trus satu lagi, A-tan minta maaf karena kayaknya fic A-tan masih ada typo..

Chapter selanjutnya A-tan usahakan sama sekali nggak ada typo.. :)

.

.

Okay, thank you for reading all~

Hope you like it.. :D

Review please?

.

.

.

*Athena Fortissian Phantomhive*


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanyaaa.. XD

A-tan disinii..

**My Lovely Leader** akhirnya update jugaa.. XD

* * *

><p>Pertama bales review!<p>

**Crimson Flame: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Ini A-tan udah update..<p>

.

**Kazuki NightFlame47: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Maaf ya, panggilan A-tan bikin kamu inget sama kejadian yang ga enak.. .<br>Tapi A-tan yang ini ga bakal kemana-mana kok..  
>hehehehe.. :D<br>curhat? gapapa kok.. A-tan juga sering curhat di review.. *plaaak* XD

.

**Daiyaki Aoi: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Maaf bikin Aoi lama nunggu update.. .<br>sekarang udah update kan.. :D

.

**Chibi Hazel NRF: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>sekarang A-tan udah update.. :D<p>

.

**Mayraa: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Makasih udah fave story... A-tan seneng banget.. XD<br>soal MxN, itu agak belakangan yaa..  
>chapter depan dikiit2 duluu.. XD<p>

.

**Misyel:** Makasih udah review.. :)

.

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Makasih udah fave story... A-tan seneng banget.. XD<br>Perasaan Natsume? Hanya Natsume yang tau.. *plaaaak.. XD*

.

**MochiiZuki: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Makasih udah alert story... A-tan seneng banget.. XD<br>iya tuuh.. masa natsume mikirin cewek lain..  
>A-tan ga terima! . *geplaked*<p>

.

**LonelyClover: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>Maaf ya kalo digantung.. eh.. maksudnya ngegantung.. X3<p>

.

**Dina A-chan: **Makasih udah review.. :)  
>iya, disana ga ada OSIS.. adanya organisasi Maitsuki..<br>bedanya organisasi Maitski punya kuasa lebih besar buat ngatur Academy.. :)  
>jadi bukan cuma perantara guru-murid doank..<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Aku.. Mau kita putus.."<p>

.

.

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

My Lovely Leader © Athena Phantomhive

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Natsume POV

"Aku.. Mau kita putus.." Wakako mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedih.

"Sebentar. Bisa kau ulangi?" aku masih kaget dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Aku bilang aku mau putus," Wakako mengulangi kata-katanya.

Tunggu? Apa yang ia katakan? Ia mau putus denganku? Wakako, tolong jangan bercanda. Kau sendiri yang bilang suka padaku kan? Kau yang bilang kalau kau menyayangiku dan kau tidak mau melepaskanku lagi. Dan sekarang kau bilang putus? Baru sebulan yang lalu kau menembakku kan?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku nggak bisa pacaran lagi denganmu," suaranya mulai bergetar. Sepertinya sebantar lagi ia akan menangis.

Oh my.. aku tidak tahan melihat perempuan menangis. Apalagi kalau perempuan itu adalah orang yang kusayangi. Wakako, apa alasanmu cuma itu? Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bilang mau putus denganku. Air matamu itu menunjukkan kalau kau masih sayang padaku.

"Baiklah," aku akhirnya menyerah. Aku tidak tahan melihat air matanya. "Aku masih belum mengerti apa alasanmu. Tapi kalau itu maumu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan iya. Aku tidak mungkin memaksamu kan?"

"Maaf," Wakako langsung berlari ke rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari cafe ini. Sebelum ia pergi, aku melihat air matanya tumpah. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri yang ia sembunyikan.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mengapa, apa dan bagaimana. Mengapa ia memutuskanku? Apa alasannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia melanggar kata-katanya yang waktu itu? Ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mau melepaskanku lagi. Wakako anak yang jujur. Ia tidak mungkin melanggar kata-katanya yang waktu itu. Yah, aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau waktu bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Mikan POV

Hari Senin yang cerah. Waktunya untuk pergi sekolah. Aku bingung dengan Academy, kenapa ia tidak meliburkan hari ini. Padahal besok sampai Kamis semua murid diliburkan. Harusnya hari ini sekalian saja diliburkan. Seperti biasa, aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Saat aku sedang menyisir rambutku, Misaki-nee menghampiriku dengan cukup tergesa-gesa.

"Mikan, temanmu menjemput. Cepat siap-siap, kasihan dia menunggu terus," ujar Misaki-nee.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi," aku mempercepat kegiatanku.

Setelah nee-chan keluar, pertanyaan muncul di otakku. Sepertinya aku tidak meminta dijemput pagi ini. Siapa yang menjemputku? Tidak mungkin Hotaru. Dia paling malas membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Biasanya ia berangkat dengan Ruka karena rumah mereka dekat. Apa mungkin Sumire? Setauku dia memang membawa motor kalau ke sekolah. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku dan pergi keluar rumah. Aku melihat motor berwarna merah yang tampaknya tidak asing dimataku.

"Natsume?" kagetku melihatnya duduk di atas motor. Sepertinya dialah yang menjemputku.

"Ayo naik," Natsume menyalakan mesin motornya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau naik tanpa mengetahui alasan ia menjemputku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Naik saja. Nanti baru kujelaskan," ia menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Namun aku mendengar nada kesepian dalam suaranya. Aku pun naik ke motornya. Motor merah itu melesat pergi ke Alice Academy.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Natsume POV

Aku tidak mau sendirian saat ini. Setelah kejadian semalam dimana Wakako meminta putus denganku, aku benar-benar syok. Apa ini yang dirasakan Sumire saat aku meminta putus dengannya? Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah seseorang agar bisa berangkat bersamanya pagi ni. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dengan Ruka? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ruka selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan si pelit Hotaru. Aku juga tidak mungkin berangkat dengan Kitsuneme karena rumahnya sangat jauh dari rumahku. Bagaimana kalau Mikan? Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku bisa menjemputnya pagi ini. Ya, aku akan menjemputnya.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan rumahnya. Tadi kakaknya berkata kalau Mikan sedang bersiap-siap. Wajah onee-chan nya terasa tidak asing bagiku. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ah, sudahlah.. Lihat, Mikan sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Tampaknya ia masih belum mengetahui kalau aku yang menjemputnya. Kalau dia tau, dia pasti tidak akan buru-buru seperti it. Si polka itu memang senang sekali membuatku menunggu.

"Natsume?" kagetnya melihatku. Apa kubilang. Ia memang tidak tau kalau aku yang menjemputnya.

"Ayo naik," aku menyalakan motorku.

"Kenapa?" wajahnya masih tampak bingung.

"Naik saja. Nanti baru kujelaskan," aku melihat jam tangan. Kalau kami tidak segera berangkat, kami bisa telat.

"Kamu ada masalah lagi?" walau tidak melihat, aku yakin kalau mukanya menunjukan wajah khawatir.

Mikan, sepertinya kamu bisa mebaca pikiran ya? Kamu selalu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan.

"Memang ada," jawabku singkat. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti saat ke toko buku. Bisa-bisa kalau aku mengobrol terus dengannya, Academy akan terlewati.

"Kalau ada masalah, kamu boleh cerita," Mikan bersuara lagi.

"Nanti aku cerita kalau sudah sampai sekolah," aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Mikan POV

"Mikan-chan.." Sumire memanggilku saat aku sendirian di mejaku. Sekarang sedang jam bebas. Aku sedang mebereskan bukuku sebelum pergi ke ruangan Maitsuki. Setelah jam bebas, ada pengarahan dari kepala sekolah untuk libur besok. Lima belas menit sebelum jam bebas selesai, anggota Maitsuki harus membereskan aula tempat pengarahan akan diadakan.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau cerita," Sumire memasang wajah aku-punya-cerita-bagus.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkannya duduk disampingku dan mulai bercerita. "Apa?"

"Kemarin, teman-temanku melabrak Wakako!" ekspresinya terlihat senang saat dia mulai bercerita.

Sebentar? Apa yang ia katakan? Teman-temannya melabrak Wakako? Wakako Usami pacarnya si Natsume Hyuuga ketua Maitsuki itu kan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Teman-teman 'mantan pacar' Natsume melabrak 'pacar' Natsume?

"Kamu menyuruh mereka melabraknya?" aku masih tidak percaya. Mungkin sekarang dia bingung melihat wajahku yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mendukung.

"Aku nggak nyuruh mereka. Aku cuma cerita kalau si Wakako itu merebut Natsume setelah aku putus dengannya. Terus tiba-tiba mereka cerita kalau mereka sudah melabrak Wakako. Mungkin sekarang Wakako mulai benci dengan Natsume," wajahnya tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi. Sumire, kalau kau bercerita seperti itu pada temanmu, sama saja kau meminta mereka melabrak Wakako. Aku mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Natsume tadi pagi. Pasti masalah Natsume berhubungan dengan Wakako.

"Polka! Cepat ke ruang Maitsuki sekarang!" Natsume membuka pintu kelasku dengan keras.

"Sebentar! Bukuku masih belum beres!" aku segera memasukkan bukuku ke tas. "Sumire! Duluan ya!" aku pamit dan berlari kecil menghampiri Natsume.

Natsume hanya menatapku. Aku masih bisa melihat kesedihan dalam matanya. Ya, dia pasti punya masalah dengan Wakako. Aku makin yakin setelah mendengar cerita Sumire. Aku makin penasaran dengan masalah yang sekarang dipendam Natsume.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Natsume mengejutkanku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Natsume bertanya lagi.

"Katanya kamu punya masalah? Katanya mau cerita?" aku langsung menanyakan semua hal yang menjadi pikiranku.

"Hn.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Natsume. Ia membuatku makin penasaran. Natsume mulai berjalan ke ruangan Maitsuki. Aku berjalan disampingnya.

"Kemarin Wakako minta putus denganku," tiba-tiba Natsume mengeluarkan kalimat itu, yang sontak membuatku kaget.

APAAA? Sebentar, apa aku nggak salah dengar? Wakako minta putus? Wakako Usami yang selalu memandang Natsume dengan wajah penuh kasih itu minta putus dengan Natsume Hyuuga?

"Wakako minta putus? Bukan kamu yang minta putus?" aku mempertanyakan kata-kata Natsume.

"Wakako yang minta putus,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia ngak bisa lagi pacaran denganku,"

"Itu alasan yang nggak jelas kan?"

"Tapi aku nggak mungkin memaksa dia.."

"Paling nggak minta alasan yang jelas,"

"Kalau dia nggak mau kasih tau alasannya, aku nggak mau maksa dia,"

"Jadi kamu nggak peduli sama dia? Kalau kamu peduli, pasti kamu tanya alasannya!"

"Aku peduli! Tapi dianya yang nggak mau kan?"

"Stop kalian berdua! Baka! Kalian didengar satu sekolah! Kalian benar-benar memalukan! Kalian itu anggota Maitsuki! Jangan membuat kami malu!" Hotaru mengoceh di depan kami. Dibelakangnya ada Ruka. Karena terlalu asyik berdebat, aku tidak memperhatikan kalau kami sudah sampai di depan ruangan Maitsuki. Di sekitar kami banyak murid yang memperhatikanku dan Natsume. Mungkin nada bicara kami saat berdebat tadi 'agak' sedikit keras

"Natsume yang duluan!" aku membela diri.

"Kau duluan yang memulai debat polka!" Natsume juga membela dirinya.

"Sudah! Cepat masuk! Jangan berdebat disini!" Hotaru tampak kesal. Kami masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di ruang santai. Aku duduk di sofa sementara Natsume duduk di tempat tidur. Ruka dan Hotaru pergi ke ruang rapat. Mereka sedang memeriksa catatan penyitaan barang kemarin.

Kesunyian pun melanda. Tapi tiba-tiba Natsume mulai bersuara "Kemarin malam, Wakako memanggilku ke cafe yang biasa kami kunjungi. Ia tampak sedih. Wajahnya seperti mau menangis. Aku tanya padanya ada apa,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Dia bilang kalau dia mau putus. Dia Cuma bilang alasannya karena dia sudah nggak bisa pacaran lagi denganku. Setelah itu dia lari ke rumahnya," lanjut Natsume.

Apa mungkin Wakako minta putus karena teman-teman Sumire melabraknya? Pasti itu alasannya! Tidak mungkin Wakako mau putus begitu saja dari Natsume. Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Natsume. Tapi itu sama saja dengan aku memancing pertengkaran diantara mereka. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan pada Natsume kalau Sumire-lah yang menyebabkan mereka putus. Apa sebaiknya aku katakan? Tapi kasihan Sumire kalau Natsume tau.

"Polka?" suara Natsume membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, i-iya?" kagetku. Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata crimsonnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalau dia minta putus, ya sudah, selesai saja. Seperti katamu, jangan memaksanya. Lagipula masih banyak perempuan lain," jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku juga membuatku kaget. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Baka!

"Baiklah," Natsume berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menghampiriku. "Terima kasih ya," ia menepuk kepalaku lembut. Membuat wajahku bersemu merah lagi.

"Sama-sama," jawabku.

"Polka, maukah kau membantuku?" tiba-tiba Natsume bertanya. "Kalau misalnya suatu saat aku suka sama seseorang, boleh aku cerita padamu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Harusnya aku bisa mengatakan 'iya' dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kata-kata itu sangat sulit kuucapkan. Bagai tertahan di lidahku. Kulihat Natsume menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Pasti ia bingung karena aku tidak menjawab.

"Tentu saja," aku menjawab dengan senyum yang kuusahakan sebaik mungkin.

"Mikan, boleh aku bertanya?" Natsume menatapku.

"Apa?"

"Kakak perempuanmu itu, rasanya aku pernah melihat dia," Natsume tampak mengingat-ingat.

Aku tersenyum melihat sikapnya kalau sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Kau kenal Misaki Harada?"

Natsume tampak terkejut. "Penyanyi Misaki Harada? Aku pernah mendengar lagunya, tapi tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya,"

"Iya. Tapi sekarang namanya jadi Misaki Ando. Dia menikah dengan kakakku," jelasku.

"Hei, Baka! Aku dan Ruka harus ke High School Division sebentar. Kalian bereskan ruangan yang nanti mau dipakai buat pengarahan," tiba-tiba Hotaru muncul dari pintu dan berkata kepadaku. Setelah itu, Hotaru pergi ke luar ruangan. Terdengar suara pintu utama ruang Maitsuki yang menutup. Aku berbalik menatap Natsume.

"Natsume," panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Ketua Maitsuki itu sebenarnya kau apa Hotaru?"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Ruka POV

Tugas Maitsuki kadang memang merepotkan. Hari ini saja saat jam bebas kami harus pergi ke High School Division untuk mengurus acara yang akan diadakan Jum'at nanti. Sebenarnya, Alice Academy akan merayakan hari jadinya yang ke-57 pada hari Sabtu. Karena itu, hari Jum'atnya akan diadakan pesta dansa yang ditujukan untuk semua murid Alice Academy. Maitsuki sebagai organisasi perantara siswa harus bekerja sama dengan organisasi Divisi lain agar acara ini bisa sukses. Sekarang kami sedang menuju ke sana untuk membicarakan dekorasi yang akan digunakan. Untuk mendekorasi seluruh Academy, diperlukan waktu 3 hari. Maka dari itu Selasa sampai Kamis semua murid diliburkan. Tiga hari itu hanya ada pendekorasian yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan dekorasi yang kami sewa.

"Ruka," suara Hotaru memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Tampaknya orang itu memanggil kita," Hotaru menunjuk seorang perempuan yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.

Perempuan itu mendatangi kami. "Kalian perwakilan dari Junior High School?"

"Iya. Namaku Hotaru Imai dan ini Ruka Nogi," Hotaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian langsung masuk ke ruangan yang itu ya," perempuan yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya itu menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Aku mau menjemput perwakilan dari Elementary Division," ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hotaru padaku.

"Nggak tau," jawabku singkat. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Ini pertama kalinya aku ke High School Division.

Aku hanya bisa berjalam dalam diam. Apalagi yang harus kukatakan pada gadis pendiam dihadapanku ini? Ia hanya bicara saat diperlukan. Pikirannya benar-benar susah ditebak. Hotaru juga berjalan tanpa bicara sampai tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya siswa High School menabrak Hotaru dengan cukup keras.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kesal Hotaru. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik menatap pria yang menabraknya dengan wajah kesal. Namun laki-laki itu memandang Hotaru dengan wajah yang aneh. Itu wajah penuh.. ngg.. cinta?

"Aku cinta padamu!"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

**Kiki Chiaki Aihara**, usulmu A-tan terimaa..

Moga-moga semua suka yaa.. XD

Akhirnya yang ngoreksi typo ada waktu!

chapter selanjutnya juga udah di koreksii..

jadi bisa cepet A-tan update.. :3

.

.

Okay, thank you for reading all~

Hope you like it.. :D

Review please?

.

.

.

*Athena Fortissian Phantomhive*


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanya. :)  
>Apa kabar?<br>Saya, Athena, akan kembali membawakan fic berjudul **My Lovely Leader.. **:D  
>Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata atau salah penulisan..<br>Semoga semua suka ya.. :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hehehehehe.. XD

gimana?

tulisan A-tan di atas bagus kan? iya kan? kayak orang dewasa kan? #plaak

Tulisan itu...

Boleh copy paste.. T_T #pundung..

habisnya A-tan ga bisa nulis kayak gituu.. T.T

itu terlaluuu terlaluu terlaluuuuuuu terlaluuuuuuu... #lebay

terlalu formal! Aaaaaaaakkhh..!

Kalo ngetik kayak gitu, A-tan berasa jadi kayak bikin proposal buat OSIS..

Bukan bikin fic.. =A=

kalo bikin fic, Author Notes A-tan ga boleh pake bahasa baku!

ga enak.. T_T

o iya, A-tan update fic ini gara2 galau.. ==

sampe sampe A-tan nangis di sekoah..

hibur A-tan lewat review yaa..

.

* * *

><p>Sekarang bales review.. :3<p>

.

**Daiyaki Aoi: **Iya, A-tan juga ga suka liat Natsume galau.. #padahal sendirinya yang nulis  
>Natsume cuma boleh galau kalo diputusin A-tan! *plaaak*<br>M-maksudnya kalo diputusin Mikan..  
>Hehehehehe..<br>Makasih udah review yaa.. :D

.

**Chibi Hazel NRF: **Makasih udah review.. :D  
>Bisa tebak siapa? :D<br>hayoo~ siapaa? XD #kicked

.

**Kazuki NightFlame47: **Makasih udah review.. :3  
>Tersanjung? Aduh, A-tan jadi maluu..  *plaaak*  
>Iya tuh, Natsu mau aja di perintah Hotaru.. =3=<br>Yang nembak Hotaru? Ada di chapter ini kok.. XD  
>Hayoo, tebakan Zuki bener atau nggak? :D<p>

.

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami: **Makasih udah review.. :D  
>Yang nembak Hotaru? Ada di chapter ini kok.. XD<p>

.

**MochiiZuki: **Makasih udah review.. :3  
>Wakako emang cuma di anime, tapi A-tan ga pernah nonton anime-nya..<br>kalo ga salah sih dia itu wakil ke FC Natsume ama Ruka.. (ketuanya si Permy)  
>Soal sifatnya, A-tan juga kurang tau.. .<br>Maaf yaa..

.

**Hyuuga Kikyou**: Makasih udah review.. :D  
>Makasih juga udah bilang fic A-tan bagus.. XD<br>Update? Ini udah update.. :)  
>Yang putus ama Natsume itu Wakako, bukan Luna.. :D<br>Kalo Luna munculnya agak belakangaan..  
>Tetap review yaa.. X3<p>

.

**DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki**: makasih udah review.. :3  
>Makasih banyaaaaaaakk udah add fave story a-tan,... XD<br>Kalo masalah Typo, A-tan agak kurang percaya diri.. T^T  
>Makanya typo A-tan di periksain ama temen A-tan..<p>

Senpai? O_O  
>Senpai? O_O<br>Senpai? O_O

Ada yang manggil A-tan senpai? O/O  
>Aduuh, A-tan ga biasa dipanggil senpai.. #malu malu tikus *plaaak*<br>Panggil aja A-tan, ga pake embel-embel lain.. .  
>Aduh, muka A-tan sekarang udah kayak kepiting rebus gara-gara dipanggil senpai.. #rada rada lebay<br>Kita sama, A-tan juga masih junior kok.. XD  
>A-tan junior forever! XD<p>

.

**Crimson Flame**: Makasih udah review.. :D  
>Yo! Crimson!<br>Ini A-tan udah review yo!  
>Moga-moga suka yo! *ini ngerap atau cegukan? ==*<p>

.

* * *

><p>Nah, demikian balasan untuk review temen-temen semua.. :)<br>Keep review yaa..  
>Review kalian bikin A-tan jadi tambah semangat.. XD<p>

.

* * *

><p>O iya, ada pemberitahuan..<p>

Kalo misalnya ada kayak gini:

Natsume POV

"Hoaaaahmmm.." Mikan menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. Tampaknya ia terbangun karena bunyi sms handphoneku. Ini gawat. Natsume Hyuuuga, berdoalah agar death glare dari Imai bukan berisi pesan kematian untuk**mu**.

Ini berarti Natsume lagi ngomong ama dirinya sendiri..

Jadi kayak si Natsu bilang ke dirinya sendiri supaya berdoa..

Masih bingung?

Jadi kayak misalnya A-tan bilang:

"Athena, moga-moga ceritamu dapet banyak review!"

Itu artinya A-tan kayak ngomong ama diri A-tan sendiri..

Kalo masih ada yang bingung, bisa disampaikan lewat review.. :)

nanti A-tan jelasin lagii.. XD

.

* * *

><p>Okay, lets start!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku cinta padamu!"<p>

.

.

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

My Lovely Leader © Athena Phantomhive

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Kau gila ya?" tanya Hotaru –dengan dinginnya –pada pemuda di depannya yang baru saja 'menembak' Hotaru.

"Tidak. Aku masih waras. Aku memang benar-benar suka padamu," tampaknya Ruka melihat tanda hati dimata pemuda itu, yang ditujukannya pada Hotaru.

"Ayo Ruka, kita pergi dari sini. Ingat, kita ada rapat," Hotaru menarik tangan Ruka meninggalkan pemuda di depannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" pemuda itu hendak menahan Hotaru agar tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun Hotaru tetap berjalan pergi. Pemuda itu berteriak pada Hotaru, "Namaku Hayate! Kelas 3 Senior High Division. Aku benar-benar suka padamu!"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Natsume POV

"Natsume," panggil Mikan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Memang sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Nggak boleh?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya nggak boleh. Tapi aku heran saja," Mikan menjawab dengan nada bingung, aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresinya. Apa wajahnya juga bingung seperti nada bicaranya? Aku yakin jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan pasti 'iya'. Aku terus menyetir tanpa menjawab perkataannya barusan. Aku lebih memilih untuk konsentrasi ke jalan.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih ya," Mikan berterima kasih saat dia sudah turun dari motorku.

"Sama-sama," jawabku. Aku menjalankan motorku pergi dari tempat itu.

Hatiku merasa kosong saat aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Aku yakin aku sedang kesepian sekarang. Oh, ayolah Natsume.. Kau hanya diputuskan 1 orang wanita. Tidak perlu bersedih sampai seperti itu kan? Wakako memang baik dan sabar, ia juga pengertian. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan? Pasti masih ada perempuan lain yang bisa menggantikan Wakako.

Aku terus berpikir sampai akhirnya aku tiba di rumahku. Kulihat Okaa-san sedang menonton TV.

"Okaa-san," sapaku. Itu kebiasaanku setiap pulang, selalu menyapa orang yang ada di rumah.

"Natsume, tadi ada telepon dari Ruka. Katanya besok pagi kamu sudah harus ada di rumahnya dari jam 6. Mereka mau berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak kena macet," Okaa-san menyampaikan pesan dari Ruka.

"Iya,"

"Satu lagi, tadi Imai menelepon, katanya besok pagi tolong jemput Mikan. Mikan nggak ada yang mengantar ke rumah Ruka," tambah Okaa-san.

Apa lagi yang bisa kujawab selain 'iya'?

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Normal POV

Hari ini hari Selasa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Matahari masih bersembunyi, enggan menampakkan diri sepagi ini. Ia masih membiarkan sang rembulan bersinar sebentar lagi. Di tengah pagi buta seperti ini, tampak seorang pemuda memakai jaket berwarna hitam merah memarkir motornya di depan rumah yang cukup mewah. Ia menekan bel yang ada di pagar rumah tersebut. Setelah berapa saat, keluar suara dari interphone.

"Selamat pagi, mencari siapa?" suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan pagi.

"Mikan ada? Kemarin temannya menyuruh saya menjemput Mikan," suara pemuda itu menjawab.

"Ini siapa?" suara orang itu tampak curiga. Pastilah ia curiga kalau ada orang yang sepagi ini menjemput tuan putri rumah itu.

"Hyuuga," jawab pemuda yang dikenali sebagai Natsume. "Natsume Hyuuga"

"Sebentar," nada tampaknya orang itu menanyakan perihal tamu yang datang di pagi buta pada sang majikan. Setelah beberapa lama, suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san, kami akan membukakan pintu," suara orang itu terdengar melunak. Pintu pagar terbuka. Natsume mengendarai motornya masuk ke halaman rumah. Ia berhenti di depan teras rumah. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut biru tua gelap berdiri di sana. Ia memakai setelan jas. Tampaknya ia seorang direktur perusahaan besar yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke kantornya. Pria yang langsung dikenali sebagai pemilik rumah itu –Tsubasa Andou –menyapa Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, masih ingat padaku?" pria itu bertanya pada Natsume dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Natsume tidak menjawab dan berusaha menyelidiki wajah orang yang berada di depannya. Nampaknya ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu di suatu tempat.

"Ini aku, Tsubasa, kau ingat? Kau menjadi _junior groomsmen_ mendampingi Mikan saat pernikahanku dan Misaki," pria itu mengingatkan.

Natsume ingat sekarang. Pria dengan senyum yang menyebalkan untuk Natsume ini adalah kakak satu-satunya Mikan, Tsubasa Andou. Dulu Tubasa pernah 'meminjam' Natsume sebagai _junior groomsmen_ saat pernikahannya dengan Misaki. Waktu itu, Natsume yang masih berusia 10 tahun berpasangan dengan Mikan untuk mengiring tsubasa dan Misaki. Kedua orangtua Mikan dengan orangtua Natsume berteman akrab saat mereka masih duduk bangku sekolah. Natsume tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan kakak Mikan semenjak hari pernikahan itu. Sepuluh tahun tampaknya membuat Natsume cukup melupakan keberadaan Tsubasa dan Misaki sebagai saudara Mikan.

"Mencari Mikan? Kebetulan sekali kau datang saat ia masih tidur. Bisa tolong kau bangunkan dia?" meminta tolong pada tamu yang baru datang memang rasanya tidak sopan. Tapi Tsubasa yang cuek tetap bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tsubasa memang sudah mengenal Natsume karena dulu orangtua Natsume dan orangtuanya berteman baik. Natsume yang dimintai tolong menjawab 'iya' pada pria yang berdiri di depannya. "Dia nggak mau bangun kalau aku yang membangunkan. Biasanya kakak perempuannya yang membangunkan, tapi sekarang dia sudah berangkat kerja,"

"Kamar Mikan ada di lantai atas. Kau pasti bisa langsung menemukannya. Ada tulisan 'Orange' yang besar di pintu kamarnya," jelas Tsubasa sambil mempersilahkan Natsume masuk.

Natsume berjalan ke lantai atas. Dipandangnya rumah yang cukup mewah itu. Dekorasinya berwarna putih, hitam, dan biru. Warna yang cukup indah dipandang mata. Warna-warna itu tampak elegan dengan tatanan yang serasi. Di lantai 2, suasana lebih didominasi oleh warna putih, biru, dan pink. Banyak kamar yang berada di lantai 2 rumah Mikan. Natsume menemukan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih. Di pintu, tergantung sebuah boneka berbentuk bintang dengan tulisan 'Orange'yang cukup besar. Natsume membuka pintu itu. Tampak seorang gadis cantik tertidur pulas. Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat yang sedang tertidur di dalam kedamaian surga. Natsume menyentuh wajah malaikat itu, mengelus kepalanya pelan, dan memanggil namanya.

"Mikan,"

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Mata hazzelnya yang besar. Hazzel itu tampak terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya saat ia sedang tertidur.

"Natsume? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Mikan POV

"Natsume? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ya ampun, apa mataku tidak salah? Natsume ada di kamarku? Sedang apa dia? Ini baru pukul 5 pagi. Ralat, maksudku pukul 05.10. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu pegi untuk berkunjung kan?

"Menjemputmu, baka! Kau bilang pada Hotaru kalau kau tidak ada yang mengantar, jadi Hotaru menyuruhku menjemputmu," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi dan dengan penekanan pada kata 'baka'.

Natsume, jangan panggil aku baka! Dan tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita akan berangkat sepagi ini!

"Ruka memberitahu kalau kita akan berangkat jam 6," ujar Natsume seperti membaca pikiranku. Apa dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti di komik-komik?

"Ya sudah. Aku siap-siap dulu," aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Normal POV

"Ya sudah. Aku siap-siap dulu,"

Menunggu 15 atau 20 menit untuk Natsume bukan masalah, apalagi Mikan sudah biasa membuatnya menunggu. Sekarang terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi yang dimasuki oleh Mikan. Natsume duduk di tempat tidur Mikan dan memandang sekitar kamarnya.

Kamar yang mewah, tampaknya Natsume harus mengakui itu. Dekorasinya didominasi warna orange, dengan sedikit tambahan putih dan pink. Benar-benar khas kamar seorang perempuan. Sebuah tempat tidur queen size terletak di pojok kamar. Tempat tidur itu tidak sampai menyentuh tembok di sebelahnya, karena dihalangi oleh sebuah meja kecil, yang di atasnya diletakkan sebuah lampu tidur. Di sebelah tempat tidur, ada sebuah jendela dengan tirai berwarna orange. Tirai dengan motif bintang itu benar-benar cocok dengan kepribadian Mikan. Di depan tempat tidur ada sebuah kerpet berbentuk buah jeruk. Dan di depan karpet itu ada sebuah TV flat yag menggatung di dinding. Di sebelah TV, ada pintu kamar mandi. Di ruangan itu tidak ada lemari pakaian, karena lemari pakaian diletakan di dalam kemar mandi, untuk memudahkan mengambil pakaian. Meja belajar Mikan ada di pojok yang berseberangan dengan kasur. Meja belajarnya ditata dengan rapi dan indah. Di sebelah meja belajar ada sebuah lemari kaca berisi boneka. Jumlah boneka itu terbilang cukup banyak untuk anak berusia 14 tahun.

Mikan keluar dari kamar madi dengan memakai baju casual dan menenteng tas yang cukup besar di tangan kirinya. Tas itu berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan menginap lainnya. Di tangan kanannya tersampir sebuah jaket panjang, atau terlihat lebih mirip mantel, berwarna putih. Mantel itu memiliki pita di bagian pinggangnya dan memiliki renda di bawahnya.

"Natsume," barang bawaanmu mana?" tanya Mikan yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Di motor," Natsume menjawab sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Mikan.

Mikan melihat Natsume yang memperhatikan foto di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Itu foto keluargaku dulu," jelas Mikan.

Foto itu memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga yang benar-benar harmonis. Seorang ibu sedang menyiapkan makanan piknik, sementara sang ayah sedang bermain baseball dengan anak laki-lakinya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut brunette sepunggung bermain dengan seekor anjing peliharaannya. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti iri dengan keharmonisan keluarga itu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat foto itu, sudah tampak kalau tawa dan senyum menghiasi hari-hari keluarga bahagia itu.

Wajah Mikan terlihat sedih. Sedih karena menyadari kenyataan kalau ia tidak akan bisa menikmati hari seperti itu lagi. Sedih karena menyadari kenyataan kalau keluarganya sudah tidak lengkap, dan kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa menemaninya seperti dulu. Sedih mengingat kalau semua hari-hari indah itu sudah tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Semua hari dimana ia bisa bermanja-manja pada orangtuanya sudah hilang.

"Mikan,"

"Ah.. Maaf.. Aku jadi melamun," Mikan kembali menatap Natsume.

Natsume memperhatikan wajah Mikan, lalu menyentuh pipi Mikan. "Kamu menangis?" Natsume menghapus air mata Mikan yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa," Mikan mencoba tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi. Nanti Hotaru bisa marah kalau kita terlambat,"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Hotaru POV

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 6.15 dan dua orang baka itu juga belum sampai di rumah Ruka. Aku terus berdiri menatap jendela. Menunggu mereka datang. Tanda 4 siku tampaknya sudah muncul di dahiku.

"Duduk dulu Hotaru. Mereka pasti datang," Ruka memberikan secangkir teh panas padaku.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak tepat waktu, jadwal yang sudah susah payah kususun bisa berantakan," aku mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Ruka.

Ruka tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepalaku pelan. "Acara liburan itu tidak perlu jadwal Hotaru. Nikmati saja. Jangan terpaku pada daftar tempat tujuan,"

"Kalau kita tidak menjadwalnya, aku yakin liburan kita akan berantakan," aku menyesap sedikit teh di cangkir itu.

"Okay, menurutmu saja," Ruka kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Hotaru, tampaknya kau orang yang beruntung karena punya teman masa kecil yang sabar dan pengertian. Dan kaya tentu saja. Aku kembali menatap jendela sambil sesekali meminum teh. Akhirnya terdengar suara motor di halaman depan rumah Ruka.

"Kalian terlambat 20 menit baka! Kalian benar-benar pemimpin Maitsuki? Terlambat 20 menit tidak termaafkan di Maitsuki. Sebagai bendahara Maitsuki aku malu punya ketua dan wakil yang jam karet!"

"Hotaru! Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita akan berangkat jam 6!" Mikan membuka mulutnya. Disambut anggukan dari si-baka-ketua-Maitsuki.

"Dan ini liburan! Jangan bawa-bawa Maitsuki kalau kita sedang berlibur, okay?" Mikan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Natsume, Mikan, letakkan barang bawaan kalian di bagasi. Kita langsung berangkat," Ruka menyudahi pertengkaran ringan antara aku dan Mikan.

"Biar aku yang bawa barangmu," Natsume mengambil tas Mikan yang cukup besar lalu membawanya ke halaman rumah Ruka, tempat mobil yang akan kami pakai diparkir.

"Ada bawaanmu yang tertinggal Hotaru?" tanya Ruka.

"Tidak ada. Ayo jalan,"

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

Natsume POV

Tampaknya Mikan kelelahan setelah berdebat dengan nona-bendahara. Sekarang dia tertidur dan bersandar di bahuku. Dan saat aku mau memindahkan kepalanya, aku malah mendapat death glare dari gadis bermata violet.

"Kalau Mikan sampai terbangun, kau akan jadi barbeque malam ini," matanya menyampaikan hal itu.

Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus membiarkan Mikan bersandar di bahuku. Dan Hotaru dengan santainya mengambil beberapa fotoku dan Mikan.

"Untuk dokumentasi,"

Natsume Hyuuga, tahan amarahmu. Kalau kau memarahinya, dia bisa keluar dari Maitsuki. Kalau dia sampai keluar dari Maitsuki, kau tidak akan menemukan bendahara lain yang seperti dia. Oke, harus kuakui kalau dia bendahara yang hebat. Keuangan Maitsuki membaik daripada tahun lalu karena orang ini. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menekan pengeluaran namun membuat pemasukan kas Maitsuki mengalir deras.

Triiing~

Handphoneku berbunyi. Ada sms masuk ke handphoneku. Segera saja kubuka pesan itu.

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Natsume, kau ada waktu hari ini?

.

Tumben si rubah itu mengirim sms. Dia tidak pernah mengirim sms lagi semenjak aku putus dengannya.

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Nggak.

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Kalau begitu kita berbicara lewat sms saja. Bisa kan?

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Jangan bertel-tele. Kau membuang pulsaku. Ya, aku sedang sibuk sekarang.

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Sejak kapan seorang Natsume Hyuuga memikirkan pulsanya?

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Sejak kau mengirim sms.

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Hahaha.. Natsume, kau memang senang bercanda.

.

Baiklah rubah, aku mulai malas sekarang. Aku tidak sedang bercanda karena kau benar-benar membuang pulsaku. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Hoaaaahmmm.." Mikan menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. Tampaknya ia terbangun karena bunyi sms handphoneku. Ini gawat. Natsume Hyuuuga, berdoalah agar death glare dari Imai bukan berisi pesan kematian untukmu.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyaku, sekedar basa-basi agar tidak perlu menatap tatapan maut dari seorang Imai.

"Iya. Tapi masih agak ngantuk," Ia menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong. Agak lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya bersuara kembali.

Natsume, sekarang kau mengetahui kebiasaan seorang Mikan Sakura. Menatap sekelilingnya saat baru bangun tidur.

"Masih jauh?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," jawab Ruka.

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera mengatakan apa maumu sebelum aku mulai kesal.

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Okay.. Okay.. Kudengar kau putus dengan Wakako. Apa benar?

.

To : Fox_Shouda

Apa itu urusanmu?

.

From : Fox_Shouda

Tentu saja itu urusanku karena aku masih suka padamu..

.

My Lovely Leader

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

So how was it? :D

Ampuuuuun.. jangan pkul A-tan gara-gara endingnya ngegantungg.. .

A-tan tau ini cliffhanger yang bener-bener bikin kesel (karena buat A-tan juga nyebelin)

A-tan juga penasaran kenapa Permy ngomong kayak gitu.. =A= #padahal sendirinya yang bikin..

Bad news to you all.. T_T

Chapter selanjutnya yang dalam masa pembuatan, kena viruuus!

virus! tau virus kan?

AAAAAAAA!

gara-gara banyak yang minjem netbook A-tan buat presentasi, jadi kena virus dari flashdisk merekaa.. T.T

Hiks..hiks.. .

A-tan harus ngetik dari awal lagiii..

Maaf ya~ Semua yang nunggu cerita ini..

Mohon ditunggu yaa.. m( _ _ )m

Habisnya A-tan lagi kena penyakit semi anti MS Word..

Ditambah sama tugas yang kayak gunung,,

Waktunya ga ada.. .

Tapi kalo banyak review, A-tan jadi makin semangat buat ngetik chapter selanjutnya.. :)

jadi review yaa.. XD

.

.

Okay, thank you for reading all~

Hope you like it.. :D

Review please?

.

.

.

*Athena Fortissian Phantomhive*


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semuanyaaaa...

A-tan ke sini bukan mau update, cuma mau kasih tau author's note..

A-tan tau ini salah dan melanggar guidelines, jadi pertama-tama A-tan mau minta maaf dulu.. :D

Maaf kalo misalnya A-tan ga update, padahal kalian udah pada nungguin..

Maaf kalo misalnya kalian ga seneng gara-gara A-tan ngelanggar guidelines..

A-tan cuma mau nyampein, kalo selama beberapa hari atau minggu A-tan nggak bisa update fic ini atau fic yang lain dulu..

Honey bunny swetie A-tan alias netbook A-tan rusak..

RUSAK! R.U.S.A.K! **R-U-S-A-K!** #PLAK

okeh, itu lebay, balik ke topik awal..

Si honey bunny swetie netbook rusak..

gara-gara A-tan yang cerobohnya bukan main.. :D (liat profil A-tan, udah ditulis A-tan itu baby brain kan? tipe anak-anak yang ceroboh banget.. T^T)

jadi untuk _**SEMENTARA**_ A-tan ga bisa update, kalo update juga kemungkinan bakal lama..

paling A-tan pakal publish 1-2 fic oneshoot buatan A-tan (bekas tugas sekolah =A=)

A-tan bakal usahain update secepat mungkin, jadi tolong ditunggu ya.. /\

sambil nunggu, baca dulu fic oneshoot A-tan ya.. :D (diingatkan sekali lagi, itu bekas tugas sekolah, makanya bisa di publish)

A-tan janji bakal update, A-tan ga mungkin ninggalin fic A-tan, apalagi fic My Lovely Leader dan Present for the Twins..

Btw, Fic Present for the twins bakal di rewrite, jadi sabar yaa.. :)

A-tan lagi dalam proses ngetik ulang LAGI chapter 5 My Lovely Leader.. (kalo yang baca fic ini, pasti tau kalo awalnya chapter 5 udah ada, trus kena virus, n sekarang diulang lagi gara-gara netbook rusak)

Totalnya A-tan 3 kali ngetik chapter 5..

How poor am I.. Hiks..hiks.. #plaak

okeh, ditunggu aja ya, maaf kalo ngegganggu, maaf kalo ada yang merasa ga seneng gara-gara A-tan ngelanggar guidelines, maaf kalo A-tan bakal lama update..

A-tan butuh waktu buat meditasi menghibur diri gara-gara netbook rusak.. =A= *plaaak*

See you!

Btw, kalo ada yang mau menghubungi A-tan tapi ga punya akun FFN, A-tan punya facebook, liat linknya di profil A-tan yaa..


End file.
